Lost Control
by Hot Hanyou
Summary: Sequel to A New Old Friend. If you didn't read that, read it NOW!
1. Prologue: The Graduation

SEQUEL TIME! ::screams and jumps around:: Yay! I couldn't wait anymore, so...HERE WE GO!

TIME FOR A WEIRD MOMENT!

Hanyou: (unlocks the cell door and smiles)

Kagome: (screams) WHY DID YOU KEEP US IN THERE FOR SO LONG?!

Inuyasha: (pushes Hanyou violently) BITCH!

Hanyou: (frowns) I am so sorry! I did you feed you every day...(plays with fingers)

Inuyasha: Yeah, right!

Kagome: You forgot about us sometimes! Some days we'd-

Hanyou: OKAY! I get it! I won't do it again, I swear! To make up for it...(pushes Kagome and Inuyasha in front of blank TV)

Inuyasha: Wha?

Kagome: The TV isn't on...

Hanyou: Hold on...(presses a botton and FRIENDS comes on)

Kagome: (squeals)

Kagome/Hanyou: So no one told you life was gonna be this way? clapclapclapclap

Inuyasha: You two are freaks!

Kagome: ...Sit...

Hanyou: No shut up and watch the magic box, Inuyasha. (points to TV and helps him up)

Inuyasha: Feh. Fine. Whatever.

Disclaimer: If I could, then I would, but I can't so I don't...D:

"speech"

'thoughts'

_CHANGE OF SCENE/VIEW_

/noise/

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

Chapter 1: Graduation Day

(A/N: I should have said, but I didn't, but Kagome was in grade twelve in the last story...so...)

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

Loud cheers erupted from the school courtyard as hats flew through the air. They filled the blue sky like small, black polka dots. Friends hugged friends and couples kissed couples. Parents cried and siblings created havock out of boredom.

One particular girl stood beside her friends and their boyfriends. One of them tapped her shoulder.

"Is your boyfriend coming or what?"

The girl turned to her friend. "Eri, he'll appear after a bit. Stop pestering me."

"Sorry Kagome, I just really want to meet him."

Kagome smiled to her friend and began to secretly sniff the air. She had made sure that her ears were snuggly hidden under her hair that was put up in a loose bun. 'He should be here soon...'

Mrs. Higurashi had bought some close for her daughter's boyfriend the previous day. He was never one to wear those kinds of clothing and for good reasons.

Suddenly, Kagome caught his scent and turned towards her friends. "He's here."

Ayumi looked puzzled. "How do you know?'

"Trust me, I do."

The girls followed the hanyou, though unsuspected to them, and their boyfriends went off with their friends.

Kagome nudged people out of her way as she moved towards her destination.

There he was. His ears covered with a baseball cap and he wore casual clothes. He smiled when he spotted her, slightly showing off his fangs. His golden eyes showed off his happiness when she had finally appeared in front of him and his silver hair danced in the wind.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome smiled wide and ran to him. She gave him a quick kiss and turned to her friends.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, this is my boyfriend Inuyasha." Kagome had taught him a lot of the words she used in her time.

Inuyasha nodded to the girls and nuzzled Kagome hair affectionately.

They 'awed' and smiled towards the happy pair when suddenly Yuka gasped. "Oh no!"

The two hanyou's eyes went wide. "Nani?"

"We have to go! Sorry you couldn't come, Kagome-chan, we really are. Come on girls."

Soon, Inuyasha and Kagome were left partially alone under a tree. Inuyasha smiled.

"Where's your mom?"

"Some where around here. She said that we could go home anytime, just as long as we tell her first."

"I wanna go back, Kagome. This place is WAY to crouded for me."

Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand. "Let's find Okaa-san then."

_LATER_

Kagome purred as Inuyasha rubbed her ear. It was 1:00am and they were still awake. Kagome insisted that they do this because she no longer had anymore tests and school and that this was a celibration.

Inuyasha gave his mate a passionate kiss. "You know I love you, don't you?"

Kagome gave him a playful punch and smiled. "Of course I do. And I love you, my koinu."

Inuyasha growled. "I'm no one's 'puppy'..."

Kagome giggled and patted his head. "Alright then." She snuggled up against his cheats and purred. "'Night, Inuyasha."

"'Night, Kagome..."

One last kiss and they both fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.

999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666

Alright. Nothing really to say but sorry that was so stupid and small but it's really late and Mom's pissed. So review!

¥¥Hot Hanyou¥¥


	2. Time for a Weird Moment!

Sorry everyone...but this is indeed an Author's Note. I'm going to be at a friends for a few...ahem...10 days and will not be able to type for a few days...so, I hope I could amuse you with a weird moment...

_TIME FOR A WEIRD MOMENT!_

Hanyou: I'm hungry...

Hitori: Eat something then, baka.

Kagome: O.O

Inuyasha: -.-

Hanyou: ...Good idea.

Hanyou runs out to get some food, leaving everyone alone.

Kagome: So...

Inuyasha suddenly grabs Hitori's hair and begins sniffing it.

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Hitori: Ack! ::tries to swat him away::

Inuyasha's eyes go wide and he jumps away from Hitori. "You...you...you...murf-"

Hitori slaps her hand over his mouth and growls.

Hitori: Inuyasha...::incoherent whispering...for humans::

Kagome: What are you two whispering about?

Hitori stops and Inuyasha nods, looking scared. Hitori drops her hand and looks at Kagome with a bored look. "Nothing."

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Hitori: Inuyasha. ::glares:: Not a word.

Inuyasha: Uh...::closes his eyes and whimpers::

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Hitori(whispers): Not a word, Inuyasha...

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha's rosary glows and flies into the floor. "Shit!" /BAM/

Hitori: Thank you!

Hanyou: Hey, what's going on?

Kagome: THEY'RE KEEPING SOMETHING FROM ME!

Inuyasha(muffled): Shut up, bitch!

Kagome's rosary glows and flies into the ground. "ACK!"

Hitori and Hanyou sit down beside the holes in the floor.

Hanyou: This is going to be a while.

Hitori: -.- Yeah...

Hanyou: Chips?

Hitori: Sure.

Hanyou and Hitori eat chips happily while in the background, you heard Inuyasha and Kagome screaming at each other.

Hoped you enjoyed that. I hope I added to the mystery of Hitori. '.' You don't have to review for this chapter, but you can if you want.

¥¥Hot Hanyou¥¥


	3. You're What?

Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with school and sadly, very obsessed with Furcadia...-.- But if you play Furcadia, whisper me. My name is Areka (yes, that is one of my characters names). Heh, anyway, lets continue with _Lost Control_.

_TIME FOR AWEIRD MOMENT!_

Hanyou starts jumping around, laughing.

Inuyasha: What's with her?

Kagome: I have no idea...

Hitori smacks Hanyou in her weak spot, making her go limp. "There."

Hanyou: Uhhhh...

Kagome: What's with the giddiness?

Hanyou: Just about Furcadia and stuff.

Inuyasha: What the hell is 'Furcadia'?

Hanyou: It's a computer game.

Inuyasha: What's a-

Kagome: What's she typing on.

Hitori: Now, shut up and let her talk.

Kagome: Tell us, what about Furcadia.

Hanyou blinks and smiles. "I'm not telling!"

Inuyasha: I don't really care.

Hitori: I...sorta care...

Kagome: I WANNA KNOW!

Hanyou: Pfft, to bad. I'm gonna type the story now...::cackles::

"speech"

'thoughts'

/noise/

CHANGE OF VIEW/SCENE 

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

Chapter 3- You're what?!

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

Inuyasha woke up the next morning alone in Kagome's bed. 'What the?!'

Hopping up off the bed, he sniffed the air. 'She was here a few moments ago...' His ears picked up noise in the bathroom. 'She must be having a bath or something.'

Slowly making his way towards the bathroom door, Inuyasha's ears twitched. 'I don't hear water, all I hear is-'

He knocked on the door. "Kagome? You okay?"

He flattened his ears at the noise. There was a sob, then a small cough. "No, I don't know what's wrong, I woke up this morning and-"

Inuyasha's nose scrunched up as Kagome heaved again. She sobbed again and snuffled. "Inuyasha, go tell mom to come here, please."

"What? Why? Kagome-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Inuyasha ran down the stairs quickly as Kagome heaved again. He sniffed the air in search for his mate's mother, but all he could smell was that same sickening smell.

He ran outside and sniffed the air again. He locked onto her scent and headed towards the place where she always hung the laundry out to dry.

"Mrs. Higurashi!"

"Oh, hello Inuyasha, glad to see you up and about. Where's-"

"Kagome's sick. She asked me to find you and tell you that she wants to see you right now." Inuyasha blurted out. If he had said it any faster, the woman wouldn't have understood it.

"Oh my. Inuyasha, could you please finish doing this while I go see Kagome?"

Inuyasha watched as the woman hurriedly ran into the house and sighed. "Now, how the hell do you do this?"

_LATER!_ (I sound like StrongBad XD)

The clothes barely hung onto the line as Inuyasha growled at the small pins, which were hard to work with his claws and he barely had patience for them right now while his mate was sick.

White ears twitched as a slight snuffling noise headed out the door. Turning around, he saw Kagome and her mom heading towards the family's small...machine monster thing.

Kagome was holding her stomach, staring off into space, while her mother was hugging her close, whispering small things about this and that to her daughter.

Inuyasha ran over as Kagome got in the passengers seat and closed the door. He stopped as he reached the car and watched as Kagome started to rock slightly in her seat. There was a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to the still somehow smiling face of Mrs. Higurashi. "Inuyasha, I'm going to take Kagome to the doctors for about an hour. Just stay here and we'll be back in awhile, okay?"

Inuyasha growled. "If she goes, I go."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "Alright, Inuyasha, it might keep Kagome calm if you're there too."

_AT THE DOCTORS!_ (I'M STRONGBAD! XD)

Inuyasha sat in the waiting room, trying not to pass out from the smell. It smelled like the hut in the village were all the sick people went to, just 10 times worse.

A while ago, Kagome and her mom went into a small room with a woman in a light blue outfit and was told to stay out until he was told to come in. He had protested, but was told that only women were aloud in at the moment and that he was going to be called in when the doctor was going to look over the 'results'.

Results for what? Inuyasha had no clue. Was his mate sick? Was she dying? Inuyasha grumbled, impatient to find out what the hell was going on in that small, white room.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou jumped at being called upon. He hadn't heard Mrs. Higurashi walk up to him since his ears were covered with the damn hat.

"You can come in now, if you'd like."

Before she could finish, he was walking towards the room with a small frown on his face.

Kagome sat on a small, black bed that was covered with weird paper covering it. She smiled lightly as he stepped in and opened her arms out to him, signaling that she needed a hug. Inuyasha was quick to respond.

He sat down beside her and snaked his arm around her waist, holding her close. "Kagome, what's going on?"

"The doctor will be here in a minute to tell us."

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes. Something big was going to happen, everyone in that room knew it. Kagome groaned a little bit at one point. Inuyasha found the spot on her neck where her mark was and licked it lightly, causing his mate is sigh lightly and relax on him.

After a few more minutes, a woman doctor stepped into the room. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

She walked over to Kagome and pulled a chair over so she could sit facing her. She was about to say something when she noticed Inuyasha.

"Who's this, may I ask?"

Kagome spoke up first. "This is my boyfriend, Inuyasha."

The doctor frowned slightly and sighed, looking back down at her papers. "Kagome, I have some perhaps sad, shocking, or happy news."

There was a long pause. Inuyasha began to twitch and growl, just loud enough for only Kagome to hear.

"You're pregnant."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and looked over at Kagome. "You're what?!"

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

WHOA! SHE'S PREGNANT! ::screams:: ...oO I'm done. Please review, and once again, I'm so freakin' sorry I didn't update in such a long time!

¥¤¥Hot Hanyou¥¤¥


	4. I'm Back

Hey you guys. 

It's been almost two years now since I kinda…disappeared.

I'm really sorry that I left without giving you guys a warning. But I just needed a break from the whole writing scene.

Sadly, I can't continue my stories on this account or my second account, Popcorn Disaster. It's been too long, and I've lost almost all interest with Inuyasha and any kind of anime. Plus, I can't remember the small Japanese vocabulary I aquired while I was writing my stories.

I will be making a new account for anyone that is interested. I'm not sure what I'll be writing about, though one subject I'm positive I will be writing about is a book called 'Twilight'.

My new account is called SwingTheFocus.

Please, come by every now and then.

You might like what I put out.


	5. Changed My Mind

Okay. I've decided to write ONE more Inuyasha story.

I won't continue or finish my older stories. After this one, I'm done with Inuyasha.

I'm not ENTIRELY sure what the story will be about, but I feel that it will turn out better than my older ones. My writing style has changed, though I'm not sure how much it actually has.

So I hope you guys read the story. It will be out soon. I promise that I will finish it, and I'm sorry for not finishing the other ones. 


End file.
